Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott is also just called Wescott 'is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series. He is a cruel and evil businessman and the director of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, he is the Biggest Bad on the anime serie, Wescott is responsible for the most of the bad events in the anime and on the world. He is voiced by Okiayu Ryotaro. Biography Wescott is the managing director of DEM Industries and the coordinator of DEM Industries Supreme HQ, in an attempt to eradicate post-industrial waste, he transformed the DEM company from a giant - to devastate the ecology to the main company of "regeneration" of the world. But although it is presented as a humanitarian and opponent of nuclear weapons, Wescott secretly hordes supposedly decommissioned nuclear weapons for their own future use. Wescott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. Wescott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units for fighting becoming one of the most important people in the world. He loves wars, destruction and chaos, if you count the numbers of deaths on the planet earth because of hunger, disease, war crime or he would be responsible for the death of over 600 million people, Wescott seems involved any type of crime in the entire planet, as he sells weapons of mass destruction to terrorist or criminal factions or countries who are in constant conflict over this increases their involvement in almost all deaths on the planet, he also controls all the financial systems of the planet, which also increases over its involvement in billions of deaths. Wescott was solely responsible for minimizing the punishment for Origami Tobiichi, he seemed interested in Origami and her ability to use the White Licorice. He is obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in his normal form, the reason he wants the powers of spirits is unknown, because of this he is responsible for the transformation of Dark Tohka. The name Wescott is a terror to the terrorists and rebels who were against the occupation and supremacy of the DEM in various countries of the world, the only ones charged with the occupation of the DEM was government and perhaps even corrupt, while the population suffered from lack of health, sanitation, crime and many other problems of public insecurity about the world. For many he is considered an antichrist who is born to bring chaos to humanity, but he is seen differently in the eyes of politicians, presidents and officials of AST, SSS and DEM wizards. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their natural form, making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. He also saw a god who raised the technological power of the entire planet, it would not be hard to figure out why people always try his killer. It is estimated that all wars created by him, Isaac has killed over 600 million people or more, because the New World Order Society these deaths are not seen by people from upper classes, or perhaps are simply ignored, this only happens mostly in America and Europe and other countries with large numbers of unemployed and differences in social classes. Because of his lack of care for your organization, Wescott is very unpopular and hated among the members of thr board of directors of the council of the DEM Industries. Most of them want to remove him as a director and some are even to kill him to do it, as Roger Murdoch used the satellite Humpty Dumpty who belonged to the DEM and was equipped with filmmakers that have stored a large number of Bandersnatch Drones to security. The original purpose of this satellite were unknown, but the disabled satellite was used as a weapon during an orbital DEM conspiracy, sending itself through the Earth's atmosphere as a meteorite in an attempt to kill Mr. Wescott. However the attempted murder has failed, ('''unfortunately) when he and other members of DEM try to vote him out of his position because of DEM that legitimate reasons, they had his arm cut off by Ellen. Wescott is fully aware of this, however, he doesn't care about it because he knows that they can't do much about him without getting through Ellen or the immune influential gigantic power that he holds. All officials and wizards from DEM and wizards from SSS refer to him with'' -sama'', fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible things just because he ordered. He is also responsible for making Mana loses his memories, he brainwashed her faith shortly before her enters the DEM, whenever she tried to remember the past, and respect and loyalty for Westcott, even after discovering what was done with it there is a possibility that the brainwashing, conditioning and Realizer used to make them as loyal only to him, there seems possibilits other wizads brainwashed, she also served not only to be loyal to Wescott but to see him as a god or a master which would give their lives to protect him. He controls a large part of the bad things that happen in the world of the anime, he seemed to be familiar with almost everything that is happening around the company, AST, Japan Ground Self Defense and in the world, he also is aware of all its inhumanity and he seems to love every cry of pain and fear and horror of the people. History No one knows almost nothing about his past, because of his few appearances in the anime or light novel, also do not know if or how he arrived as director of DEM, but they say the DEM already existed before the story throughout the anime begins, which proves that Wescott possibly usurped the place as director of DEM or maybe he was simply chosen as director of DEM. Wescott this somehow connected to past Shidou, the first time he saw Shidou he called him as Takamiya, which proves that Wescott seems to know the parents of Shidou who have abondoned him or maybe because their appearance is the same as Mana Takamiya. To our knowledge Wescott had not yet confirmed his death and neither of its main goals, but something is inversely related to the spirits and the power of Shidou of suppressing powers of spirits, but it seems that his goal also is involved wars and massacres in the world. Date A Live Season 1 Arc Wescott was not mentioned or shown in the first season to the end of the first season their existence was not even shown, but nevertheless could still perceive the manipulation of Wescott in the first season, as he sent the White Licorice for the department of AST in Japan, he was the one who also sent a tape of one of the security cameras that recorded the fire that killed her parents on Origami childhood caused by Efreet. Date A Live Season 2 Arc That was the season that Wescott first appeared as early as the beginning of episode 1, when origami was being judged for using White Licorice without the permission of superiors, it was planned that Wescott, the motive still not known, until now he appeared in only one episode, but his manipulations around the anime can still be seen, he ordered that Ellen would capture Tohka Yatogami, he seems already know about the reverse of spirits, he probably should have already known this through their experiences made the second spirit that is now imprisioned somewhere in the world by the DEM. After Ellen told Wescott about a human that could control the spirits powers, Wescott took a immediate interest in Shido, after Tohka was kiddnaped by Ellen and Shidou went after her to save her from the DEM Wescott ordered Ellen kill Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, Shido was nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka went inverse, Tohka destroys the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Supreme HQ on the process, Wescott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits in the bordering dimension had come from before manifesting in this world. In Volume 9, when Wescott and Ellen talked about capturing and kill the spirits, Wescott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the spirits go inverse, that was his last appearance in the light novel, the true goals of Wescott are still there in the shadows, Wescott is a villain surrounded by mysteries due to its frightening personality and his dark past. Shidou Itsuka Wescott was very interested in Shidou when he discovered that he could suppress Shidou powers in his own body, but he showed more interest in spirits that were with Shido, he discovered that the spirits come in reverse after being in unstable emotional state, in Volume 9 Wescott said to Ellen that they should kill Shidou after he and his spirits become stronger. Him past with parents of Shidou is still unknown, but he has some relation with the parents of Shidou, the first time Wescott saw Shidou he was surprised as if seeing a ghost. Phantom Wescott was shown to have some relationship with the Phantom, he is surrounded by mystery in history from which he spoke that phrase that referred to that woman, Wescott know very well that ghost and he even know Phantom is a woman, many fans thought Wescott was not a human being, he knows too much, too much for a human, nothing is known about the relationship with the Phantom Wescott, but they seem to share a story, there are suspicions that Wescott is perhaps a spirit or a demon. Artemisia B.Ashcroft Artemisia was one of the wizards who served in SSS, after she was called to DEM wizard as she volunteered for a test that consisted of creating a new suit of battle, by pure evil Wescott brainwashed in Artemisia while she was anesthetized, as result Artemisia so she lost all her memories, and now she is spent months in a coma without showing any sign of life. Jessica Bailey Jessica was personally appointed by Isaac as the third most powerful wizard in the world, the DEM the most wizards are trained the manner in which orders to Isaac, they simply not trained to be soldiers, they are trained to be psychopaths and serial killers with an absurd force to kill anything that gets on Wescott way, Jessica is one of the greatest psychopaths in DEM, she has been responsible for the deaths of over 362 people. She does not seem to have been a pawn so far, so maybe Isaac has a warrant to enter Jessica on AST to show the strength of the wizards of DEM. Ellen Mira Mathers They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Ellen is his top and strongest subordinates. For unknown reasons Isaac is very tolerant of Ellen, when she failes in a mission he tries to see a positive side to her failed shares, did not know if it's because she's his assistant or if she is the strongest wizard in the world or if he sees some love interest in her, or perhaps because he needs it until he completes his plans, after she also was not anything more than his pawn. Elliot Baldwin Woodman Wescott seems to have a story with Woodman, in some point of the history have worked with him and Ellen. However, at some point Woodman left Wescott and Ellen and graduated the Ratatoskr, maybe he left soon after DEM Wescott entered as director of DEM, along with Elliot and left many members of the DEM and may also exist in members of SSS on the Ratatoskr because of this. When Wescott took control of the body of James A. Paddington and is used to talk to Woodman, he acted quite friendly to Woodman and even asked him to return to his side. However, Woodman refused to return to the side of those fanatical Nazis, in response Wescott Woodman said that he still can not stop you from achieving your goal. However, Woodman said Wescott Ratatoskr will stop him, and that was why he formed the organization, soon after ending the transmission from Wescott and James Elliot died after internal bleeding, or any explosive device was planted inside of James body. Season 2 Plot Episode 1 - Daily Life During the first episode of the second season Wescott and Ellen were as lawyers on the trial of Origami for her crimes against military laws in Japan, she stole a white licorice deposistos one of the JGSDF, Wescott was the only person who was in defense of Origami, he became interested in her when he discovered that there was a wizard with power enough to control a CR unit size force, he wanted to her to enter as wizards in DEM, he was interested in the most powerful wizards in the world for him to accomplish his goal, after he was successful in defending Origami he was looking for more information about the past Origami, he somehow knew that Origami was a spirit, his desire was to make her enters the inverse form as he did in Tohka, when he was trying find out more information about Origami Ellen entered the office and gave him the location information of Tohka, after he finds the location of Tohka spirit that was the Princess who had disappeared in the city of Tengu 3 months ago, he Ellen ordered to capture and also sent to arbatel to capture her in her school trip. Episode 4 - Manifestation After the arbatel be destroyed by Yamai, Ellen confirmed that the spirit Princess was Tohka that had disappeared on Tengu City for Wescott by radio, after she confirm the location of Tohka she asked to Wescott if existed one capable of possessing human powers of spirits, after she said Wescott became interested in this Shido Dialogue Ellen Mathers: I have confirmation. There's no mistake. Tohka Yatogami is the Spirit, Princess.'' ''Isaac Wescott: I see. Just confirming that made this plan a success. Good work. Return to base.'' ''Ellen Mathers: Yes, sir. May I ask a question? '' ''Isaac Wescott: What is it?'' ''Ellen Mathers: Do you think a human exists who can handle the power of spirits?'' Episode 8 - I Promise You Must Fulfill During the event the song contest in the arch of Miku, Ellen Tohka captures and takes her to the building of the DEM, after she was trapped in a salon Wescott was giving the prisoner, he performed for Tohka a formal way, but still he could not hide his sadistic personality, he tried to think of how to torture her mentally and physically for it to be in the reverse order, said Ellen Tohka reacted when she said the name Shido, after Wescott hear that he realized that this was the mode of abusing mentalemente Tohka and make it go in reverse order, after it said it would wait Wescott came to rescue Shido Tohka to have him killed in front of her doing tohka faint after getting desperate and mentally stable. Episode 9 - Miku's Truth After Shido enters the building from the DEM, he ambushed Shido in salons where Tohka was being arrested, he separated Shido and Tohka by a glass wall looking Tohka suffering mentally as Shido was about to be killed by Ellen, he succeeded in making Tohka went inverse mode after being mentally stable, he was laughing as if he had won after Tohka see turning into Dark Tohka. Episode 10 - Inverse Form Wescott is proud to see Tohka in her inverse form and compliment her appearance and power of the demon king, he ordered Ellen snatch the head of Dark Tohka, Ellen went into combat with Dark Tohka during the fight Ellen completely destroyed the roof of the building, during the fight Dark Tohka try to attack Wescott, forcing Ellen to protect Wescott, after Ellen say to Wescott that she was in disadvantage because of the injury done by Origami, Wescott ordered to retreat with a teleportation, running from the crime scene and the war they created without a trace, after that Wescott and Ellen were no longer seen in the anime. Appearance He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blond hair and sharp dark-blue eyes, he is always wearing a black suit that does not seem to be appropriate for a leader of a global company, he speaks fluent Japanese. Many of the religious universe of Date A Live say their clothing is one of the horsemen of the apocalypse that is war, it is described as a very scary man by Origami, and was also said to be an antichrist to Midred Fujimura. He is described as a very scary, cruel and evil man by several characters on the anime. Personality Wescott is an intellectual cruel and unloving, he often subordinates by their surnames, he was not a man to talk much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations Wescott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the DEM that are part of the board of DEM with the exception of Ellen. However, he still a very cruel man with his subordinates, he is not honest and good with other people because of the power he has over his members and the DEM is very selfish. Wescott shows no sympathy for their subordinates when they question him, he is a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, Wescott brutally tortured and killed Russell a member of the board of the DEM for him to question his orders. Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect their subordinates, even if that opinion is being arrogant with them due to his manner of speaking and his cocky smile, as if he was being arrogant inderetamente but the conditions in which he finds something interesting that draws attention to him he becomes an arrogant, selfish, and a person who has a supernatural or another word mind, the person he becomes a business man with extremely cruel ambition. He will not care too much about the little things like his company or people's lives, as he achieves his goal, or rather, he does not care about any of these things, Wescott is able to do anything to achieve the goals him, he will destroy the whole life of the planet only to achieving his goals. He has a very sadistic personality, he seems to take pleasure in the worst possible torture, as said by him in episode 8 of season as he spoke modes of physical and psychological torture that should be to torture Tohka to make her into inverse form. Definition of Wescott in the series is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction and obsession with the powers of the inverse form of the spirits, by his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that man can create. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of DEM causes over the world, destroying the planet slowly with wars, deforestation, death and any other public chaos. ]] Wescott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of your entry as director of DEM, especially his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers obey that he loyally without questioning him. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his subordinates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve their goals, even his secretary. In his own words, Wescott claims to be affected by any kind of moral or ethical, as he sees them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to do anything to promote their selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone near him, if he considers that this is necessary. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the DEM for their failures. As director of the army of the DEM, Wescott controls his minions through acquired respect on the fear. Wescott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Formerly Reine Murasame says follow him because he had a superiority complex that showed how much he was safe at his job, something that beings born from fear and despair find inspiring. Other wizards occasionally follow it for reasons unique to themselves, as Jessica Bailey, who follows him, because he expects Wescott will eradicate the world of all weak and useless beings, this makes an obsessed Nazi, Wescott think beings weak and useless must be killed and eradicated, but for that he needs the power of spirits, not known if this is really the goal of Wescott, but he seems to love the wars and chaos that he creates around the planet. So far, Ellen also manipulative is the only person who seems to be able to see through the manipulation of Wescott. Ellen has some sense of emotions and feelings Wescott, pointing correctly Isaac was enjoying the transformation of Dark Tohka and their successes within the DEM as a director and watching Wescott was surprised to discover that Tobiichi Origami could control the White Licorice during her battle against Kotori Itsuka and against Jessica Bailey. In contrast, Minerva Liddell showed no such understanding, and was the victim of one of the smaller mind games Wescott. After entering the DEM as a director he became less cautious in his footsteps, so he had a lot of bad fame in DEM for not getting properly admnister a global company, yet Wescott not think that their calls him, Roger Murdoch had his arm torn off by Ellen in volume 8 for trying to assassinate Wescott. Due to the new power of the DEM and military power he holds in his hands Wescott has developed an arrogant and overconfident attitude since he was just a secretary of the DEM, often not even think about the consequences of their actions. In his latest military site, he developed a severe superiority complex, believing that it is now beyond any human being and all spirits, in other words he considered a god. Because of their superior attitude and high intelligence, Wescott is easily enraged when facing something or someone he does not understand. Wescott is furious because he is unable to understand how a human can suppressing powers of spirits in his body, but he still has a lot of curiosity about the unknown, he hates the fact that there exist things but he does not know of its existence. Date A Live The Movie Coming Soon!... Suspicions and Speculations Many people are already saying Wescott is the first spirit responsible for the deaths of 150 million people and the spirit that caused the first spacequake on earth, he knows more about everything that happens around the history and all that goes life of each character, and he acts as if seeing it for the second time in a spirit entering Conversely, he also imprisoned the second spirit somewhere in the world, the spirit which Kurumi Tokisaki are searching to get use an unimaginable power so she could travel back in time to 30 years ago to kill the first spirit. Possible introductions in the history *Wescott is the father of Shido, *Wescott was the person who killed the parents of Shido, *Wescott is the first spirit, *Wescott is a demon, *Wescott is the god. New World Order Society Is possibly one of the biggest events of animes based on reality, the New World Order Society is a fictionalized version of the New World Order, the new World Order was the rise of human technology on the planet earth and the galaxy, poor grades were forgotten by the governments, war was now human culture, in that order the military were in power, and because of that one saide financial sectors, education and other public sectors were among abondonados, this led to chaos, death, hunger and unemployment throughout the world only small or rural towns were saved from the chaos of war, but anywhere in the world the people can still feel the effect of the ozone layer due to high industrais contaminates caused by DEM scattered all countries, the technology also allowed DEM Wescott discover new planets and began to use them as a bases for creation of weapons or completely bizarre or strange things that could never ever seen by the humanity. Abilities *'Authority: I't may not seem like an awesome power, but their authority is one of their worst weapons, he has controlew about any kind of authority on earth, Wescott is considered the second most important person in the world, right behind the President of the United States that are mentioned in the anime in volume 9, with his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human being on earth, he can commit any evil act without cares punishments, Wescott see other people just like dogs that will do the he orders without question. *'World\Humanity: '''Wescott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units for fighting becoming one of the most important people in the world. Wescott is a very important for military leaders from around the world person, Wescott sells Combat Realizer units to armies of all countries, also including terrorist and criminal organizations to generate conflicts, anything that gets in the way of Wescott turns a blind an enemy of humanity. *'Gifted Orator: '''The main asset of Wescott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and bloodthirsty. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission, Wescott very rarely speaks, he does so long speeches when he is really excited with some very perverse action enough to raise his diabolical joy as exterminate an entire population of a rural town or torture and kill an entire population. *'DEM\SSS Wizards: 'The wizards are trained to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered, his wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. *'Armed Forces: 'Wescott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order Wescott, any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Wescott. *'Firearms: 'Wescott has training with firearms, apparently favoring guns and revolvers. He rarely uses a firearm or uses own strength to do something. *'Fear and Torture: ' These weapons is used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says, most of his soldiers are formed the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 when James was showing fear in returning empty to DEM hands, kill and Wescott torture his soldiers cruelest possible for their failures as psychological torture, starvation shape, ripping their nails, cutting their tongues, breaking the bones of their bodies, sticking their eyes, making them eat insects and other types of torture. Inventions *'Combat Realizer Unit CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'White Licorice' A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. *'Irregular ' Irregular (Jinkō Seirei) (Iregyura)?, lit. Artificial Spirit) is a new race introduced in Date A Live: Ars Install. They are the opposite of spirits, Irregulars' current background is unknown, but as the kanji suggested, the Irregulars might be lab rats of a certain company who create spirits on purpose, the result of this research was Dark Maria Arusu, she was created by Wescott with the purpose of using technology to destroy the humanity. *'Bandersnatch Drone' A robot equipped with a Realizer that must be linked to a larger Realizer unit for it to function. *'Arbatel ' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when DEM tried to capture them. Quotes *''Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?'' *''My Sephira Crystals.....'' * ...aah. Looks like all of you were in the middle of something. Sorry for the rudeness. *''....Not about Shidou Itsuka''. * Ellen.... I love War, chaos, annihilation, destruction, the death of innocents and chldren, blood, suffering, fear, despair. That's why I'll create a world where I can hear cries of horror for eternity! *''Even if I have to destroy up to a thousand dimensions or worlds and kills more than zillions and zillions of people, no.... It will not stop me, I'll destroy every measly piece of grain in a thousand worlds!'' *'' I want to create, I want enjoy I want taste the war, I want to feel the War, I WANT TO BE THE WAR! '' *''The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws.'' *''I wonder what I have to do to make you despair''''? *''Why would I wanna destroy something that is already my'?'' *''Let us meet again, if you survive. Takamiya.... I mean, Shido Itsuka.'' *''All children and babies of this world deserve to die, they just bring false hope to people that the world is just beginning when in fact it is coming at the end, hear the cries of these children being burned alive in hell should be a pleasure.'' *''Shido Itsuka, If you stand there you'll be in danger.'' *''Ladies and gentlemen, let’s bring the hell on earth.'' *''I will create a world where I can hear cries of horror and fear for all eternity, I will destroy all the laws of God and divine if necessary.'' *''I have the military power of the entire planet in my hands, you think you can do anything against me?'' *..interesting, lest's check it on our way. *''I'm amazed you survived this long.'' *''You should learn this well, Takamiya. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding.'' * The Sephira Crystals is able to manifest the desires of those around it. However, this manifestation will not be successful unless the possessors of those desires have the strength to carry it out. In a way, its ability might be better termed a 'guiding force'. However, it is a peculiar quality of living beings that when it comes to achieving those petty desires that their crude hearts enshrine, they tend to have remarkable levels of success. Video Gallery Wescott (1).jpg wescottTR (5).png wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png Trivia *Wescott is always seen by fans as a nasty villain, he is much hatedby fans because of his arrogant personality and because of his miserable smile, he is hated because he is able to make thousands of monstrous and inhuman things and always does everything this with a smile on his face as if it were something more normal than breathing. *Wescott was famous for purchasing many haters in just one episode. *Wescott was the first human villain of the series. *Wescott is very similar to Emperor Palpatine: ** both the turned the hero on the villain, **both created wars and controled most part of this war, **both dominated a world or a galaxy, **both were responsible for the majority of bad events in history, **both committed a massacre of children or a race, **both are people of high level of authority, **and both are masters manipulatives. *Isaac is extremely similar to the Major from Hellsing: **both are primary antagonists of famous animes, **both have control over a large army, **and both love everything about war and destruction so much that they have an infamous speech about it, however, the discourses of Wescott are much shorter, but in a diabolical way. * Wescott is also similar to Hades Izanami from Blazblue '' **''both were viewed as safe and honest people by his followers, **both were treated like God before they were betrayed and thrown away as waste, **and both show no sympathy for the lives of their fellow. *Still not sure how to spell the real name of Wescott, your name in Japanese is Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. *Wescott destroyed the artificial universe in the game ''Date A Live Ars Install, ''with virus after the death Dark Maria Arusu. *Wescott is being evaluated and is being crowded to enter the list of the best anime villains 2014. *He is similar to the King Sombra for his obsession for crystals, in Wescott case, he is obsessed by the inversion of the crystals and in the inverse form of spirits. *Isaac is similar to Adolf Hitler, he hide and lied about the holocaust of the German people, as Isaac lied and deceived to the government of Japan and the entire planet that spatial earthquakes were just natural disasters, using these arguments he succeeded in founding the DEM industries and gain greater technological power on the planet, in other words both deceived and hid something in a certain population to own property. *Isaac is considered a fictonal villain of the Bible, for him to be seen by all people as one of Horsemen of Apocalypse and an Antichrist mentioned in the Bible, a monster that was born to bring destruction, death and misery to the world, similar to Jack the Ripper (Soul Eater) he is an anime character based on the famous Jack the Ripper. *Isaac and the DEM industries is too similar to Umbrella Corporation, both are a powerful company that controls almost all financial sectors of the planet. *Isaac is also similar to General Kalani, **both are capable of any torture to innocent people just to kill an enemy and achieve absolute power, **and both committed atrocities with which the people should protect. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Complete Monster Category:Anti-Christs Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nazis Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Fascists Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Hatemongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nemesis Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Spoilers Category:Non-Action Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Dark Messiah Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Family Murderer Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Graverobbers Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:Saboteurs Category:Muses Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Slavedrivers Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Slanderers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppression Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outcast Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Trap Master Category:Brainwashers Category:War Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Successful Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Lawyers Category:Crackers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Legacy Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Slaveholders Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sequel Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Starvers Category:Dark Lord Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Criminals Category:Arsonists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Hematomaniacs Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains Category:Massacres Category:Heretics Category:Misogynists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Bullies Category:Traitor Category:Gadgeteers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Strategic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mobsters Category:Virtuously Vile Category:Teleporters Category:Delusional Category:Magi-Tech Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Blackmailers Category:Monomaniacs Category:Rivals Category:Serial Killers Category:Extortionists